


Happy Birthday Spider-ling!

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avenger James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Avenger Sam Wilson, Avenger Scott Lang, Dad!Tony, Father-Son Relationship, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Precious Peter Parker, Son!Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: It's Peter's birthday, and Tony just want's him to be happy.





	Happy Birthday Spider-ling!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neha_Neeraj0828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neha_Neeraj0828/gifts), [Neha+Neeraj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neha%2BNeeraj).



> Happy late birthday my love! I'm sorry it's late but I've been busy but its here now!

Tired eyes opened minutes before his alarm was set to wake him, a soft smile lit up his face. Today was his sons 16th birthday, and he'd be damned if he didn't make it the best day ever.

Pulling the thick covers off of himself, dressing quickly in his finest tuxedo before pulling out the smaller gray suit fitted to his sons frame.

FRIDAY chirped from above, "Sir the breakfast feast you've ordered has arrived and has been set up in the kitchen."

Tony hummed in acknowledgment, carrying the suit to his sons room before nudging open the door. Tony grinned happily, staring down at his sons sleeping form.

Tony hung the tuxedo on the hook where Peter's backpack normally hung, Tony looked around confused. A small irritated laugh falling from his lips.

"FRIDAY order a new backpack please, also remind me to put a tracker in it. I'd love to meet who keeps stealing his backpacks."

"Yes sir," she replied softly, considering the sleeping boy. Tony noticed the small smile set on the sleeping boy's lips. The bed dipped under Tony's weight as he sat, running a hair through Peter's hair.

A soft purr escaped Peter's lips at the touch, sleep clouded eyes opening.

"You can go back to sleep kiddo, it's your day," Tony explained softly. Peter's eyes slowly falling shut once more, his soft smile still on his face as he leaned against his father's hand, drifting back to sleep.

"Happy birthday darling," Tony whispered into his sons hair, kissing his temple. He sat patiently for a minute, carefully rising from the bed. FRIDAY promising to alert him when Peter was ready to start his day.

In all of Tony's grace, he directed the party decorations and such. It'd only be the Avenger's and Peter's two friends. So they didn't need to get that much stuff together, well maybe they did. Considering Steve's and Peter metabolism.

"I smell food!" Clint shouted, running up to the table excitedly, the second man child of the team not far behind. Scott.

"I don't think I've ever seen so much food in my life!"

Natasha seemingly appearing out of nowhere, her brow raised at the two's antics. She picked up a porcelain plate before filling her plate with eggs, bacon, and some french toast.

"So where is my little spider?" She asked, peering up at Tony from her seat at the table. Tony never understood why his spine always straightened when she called him that. Tony was his son, but somehow Peter had been pegged hers since they shared a theme.

"Sleeping, it's still early," Tony explained. While the other's entered the room, scoping out their little spiderling.

"He's sleeping," Nat reiterated, and they simply nodded.

"Shouldn't we wait until he's up to eat?" Steve asked, and Tony brushed it off, "He'll only apologize for making you wait. Eat." Sam nodded in agreement, the kid hated to hold them back.

Rhodey frowned, "He better wake up soon, he's opening my gift first."

"Don't you open gifts while eating cake?" Vision asked, Wanda nodding as she ate her cinnamon rolls.

"Peter can open his gifts whenever he likes," Tony hummed, eating his bacon and waffles.

"Sir Peter is up," FRIDAY announced.

\----

Peter stretched, FRIDAY speaking up, "Happy Birthday Peter."

"Thank you," he blushed, the tuxedo hanging on the rack drawing his attention. With a yawn, Peter checked his phone. His happy morning depleting when he saw both texts from Michelle and Ned.

'"Sorry loser I can't come, got a huge protest I have to attend. Happy Birthday." -MJ-

"Yo dude my grandma randomly decided to take me for the weekend. I'm sorry I can't come to your party, happy birthday buddy!" -N-

Peter blinked away the unshed tears before a hopeful smile reappeared on his face. At least the Avenger's were around!  
He didn't bother to put the suit on yet, he knew later his dad would just fuss and help him with it before doing his hair.

The floor chilled under the soles of his feet, as he padded down the empty halls. Humming the melody of Happy Birthday until he reached the common room. His mouth watering at the sight of the feast before him.

A collective call of Happy Birthday was sent his way, Tony fetching a plate before pulling Peter into a hug. Peter hummed, resting his head against his father's torso.

"Happy birthday Peter Pan, hungry?"

Peter nodded, taking the plate before grabbing two cinnamon rolls, eggs, bacon, sausage, and some watermelon.

"No oranges?" Scott asked, and Peter just laughed tossing one at him. Scott squealed happily, Sam shooting him a look before the table was sent into a fit of laughter.

"So when's your friend's coming over?" Clint asked, and they all saw the smile drop momentarily, a sad smile framed on his face.

"Oh they couldn't make it," Peter explained shyly, taking his seat.  
The other's smiles faded slightly, and Tony settled his arm around his son's shoulder.

"I'm sorry kiddo," Tony apologized softly, but Peter denied it, "It's not your fault, don't worry Ned and I are having a Star Wars night next week, and well MJ will probably just draw me at lunch. No big deal."

"Alright," Tony sighed, rubbing Peter's back as they ate their breakfast.

Rhodey breaking the silence plopped down a wrapped gift, a golden bow wrapped around the black wrapping paper.

"If we're doing gift's now you gotta go let us get ours!" Clint spoke up, their gifts still sitting idly in their rooms.

"Open it under-roos," Rhodey chuckled, Peter thanked him before carefully tearing away the wrapping paper, Peter cautiously pulled the box open. Eyes lighting up at the box filled with Star Wars pops, laughing at the flocked Porg.

"Thank you," he breathed, standing and hugging Rhodey.

"No problem under-roos," he chuckled, patting his nephew on the back. Tony watched fondly as they hugged, taking the box and setting it on the couch behind when the team came back with plenty of more boxes and cards.

Steve and Vision had simply gotten him cash. One hundred dollars altogether, Sam got him A captain Jack Harkness pop from Doctor Who. Natasha being the amazing aunt she was, got him a Spiderman themed switchblade.

Tony groaned at the gift, and Peter laughed giving his aunt a hug in thanks.

"Anything for you my little spider," she smirked, red hair shining in the light.

Bruce had gotten Peter some books that he'd been meaning to read. "In cold blood," by Truman Capote, " The Silence of the Lambs," and "Something wicked this way comes."

Wanda had gotten him a custom made Spider-Man blanket, which Peter instantly hugged her for. Tying it around his neck, using it as a cape before digging into the rest of his presents. Clint chuckled handing Peter the box, Peter's sense hummed before he set the box down.

"Considering my Spider-sense just went off I'm honestly scared to open it," Peter admitted, them instantly looking confused. He forgot he hadn't really explained to them his Spider-sense.

Clint laughed, taking the box back and handing a different box over. His sense had stopped, and he dug in. Then sighed, a box within a box, within a box, within a box. Until finally he found the Hot Topic gift card inside.

"So spider-sense?" Sam asked, and Peter looked up.

"Yeah, it's kinda how I avoid attacks or know when something bad is about to happen. So I really want to know what would have happened if I opened that box now."

Scott being Scott wanted to know too, so he handed his gift over. Before opening Clint's gift, when it opened a puff of flour exploded in his face.

Tony rolled his eyes, already imagining the horror of cleaning up the floor. Peter meeting his gaze, "I guess I was right not putting on the suit yet."

Tony eyeing the white power which had gotten onto the side of Peter's face and hair laughed and nodded, licking his thumb and rubbing it away. Peter cringed at the action, but let his father do it anyway.

Scott stuck to his tradition of odd gifts when he gave him what Peter could only describe as a seven legged cartoon spider stuffed animal.

"Thank you, Scott," he laughed trying to clean off the white powder that had gotten on the short haired plush doll.

He smiled widely, "Welcome!"

FRIDAY'S voice chimed from above, "Peter, Thor said he'd like to inform you a Happy day of Birth and has a gift for you that he'll be bringing the next time he's on earth."

Peter grinned, "I'll make sure to thank him. Thank you all for the gifts."

"No problem, you only turn 16 once." Rhodey chuckled. Wanda nodding in agreement.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Steve asked, looking at Tony. Peter's eyes widened in realization, maybe the suit was the gift? He really didn't mind regardless, his dad already gives him so much.

"Alright, come on Bambi. I think you'll like it, but you're still going to have to wait to use it." Tony explained, wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulders. Leading him to the parking lot, Peter's breath catching at the red Audi.

Peter's knees went weak, and he would have fallen if it weren't for his father's strong arms holding him up. Tony then slipped the key into his sons smaller hand.

"Thank...thank you.... dad... oh my god," Peter stuttered, eyes impossibly wide.

"You deserve it kiddo," He chuckled not expecting Peter to burst into tears, hugging him tightly. Tony held back, pressing kisses into the soft brown hair, his own eyes welling up.

His little boy was growing up. The family of two cried themselves out until Tony lifted his sons head.

"Why don't we go eat your cake buddy?"

And with wide teary eyes and a bright smile, Peter nodded.


End file.
